


Words That Can't Be Said.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as they love each other, there are some things that they don't find easy to say. However, with the help of a tin of Alphabetti Spaghetti they find a way to make their feeling clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Can't Be Said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP Prompt: JWP #27: Dish of the Day. Curried Fowl? Oysters? Focus on food in some way in your work.

John and Sherlock had come to love each other very much. But sometimes they found it very difficult to express themselves in spoken words. It was hard as it was something that they felt they should say a lot more than they did, but somehow they didn't seem to be able to find the right words to say or the right time to say them. Then one day John managed to find an unusual way to tell Sherlock what he felt. 

John was hungry and was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen. Right at the back he found a tin of alphabetti spaghetti. Given what he'd found in the microwave the other day, he decided to use a pan. Putting the contents in a pan he heated it up. As he stirred the pan he had an idea. 

"Sherlock, would you come here." He called out. 

When Sherlock came through John handed him a plate. On it was a message he'd made using the little spaghetti letters. It read, SHERLOCK i LOVE YOU SO MUCH.  
Sherlock grinned at him and took the saucepan and the plate. After a few moments of intense activity he handed the plate back to John. John looked at the message on the plate. It read, I KNOW AND I LOVE YOU TO. FOREVER AND ALWAYS.

The two men smiled at each other and set about the meal.


End file.
